


Dionysus

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Prompt:Dionysus - BTS - I’ve had this song on repeat for a week now and I just needed to write something inspired by it.A/N: Obviously reader and Grimmjow is of legal drinking age and of legal age to enter bars.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/You
Kudos: 11





	Dionysus

In a night filled with debauchery passion was easily found. Amongst the smell of sweat, and sweet drinks of intoxication, you found yourself an equal. A chiseled chest, a smirking face, the blue wad of hair. By all means you believed that this was the very definition of _a score_.

“Another?” you turned your head to the man next to you. While the world was growing blurry in your slur his sharp features were growing more defined. His blue hair standing stark in the dim light of the bar.

Leaning over you could feel his chest pressing against your arm, a chuckle escaping your throat as you worked against the urge to feel him up. It was a game; whoever gave in first loses. 

“I can’t hear you from that distance,” he growls into your ear a triumphant smirk laced through his voice as his arm snaked around you. _Impatient,_ it told you, which made you the winner of the game. Not that he seemed to mind. 

“I said,” you halted for a second, pressing yourself closer to your company in one move. An approving hum came from the man encouraging you to continue. “Another round?” 

Pulling away you stared into his eyes; feral, impulsive, and dangerous. The game you were playing amused him, but also ignited him all the more. Exactly the type you liked for occasions like these. 

Something playful crossed his face, his tongue running across his lips and you knew he had heard you the first time. “One shot, and you’re coming with me,” the husky promise sounded in your ear, his grip tightening around you once more. As if he was already claiming you. For once you didn’t mind the boldness, allowing yourself to indulge in this nameless conquest.

“Sounds fun,” you breathed back, eyes locking with his before you called for two shots.


End file.
